


A Chance to Start Over

by DDLC_Stories



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dokis Being Dokis, I'm not sure what I'll add later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDLC_Stories/pseuds/DDLC_Stories
Summary: Lee had been shook by DDLC. But after having strange dreams with the MC and Monika appearing in them, He is sucked into their world. But instead of being the normal game, he is given  a chance to completely customize the game. It's everyone's chance, to start over.





	1. A Different Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee has a mysterious dream, unlike all the other DDLC dreams he's been having lately. What is so different about this one?

# A Chance To Start Over

### A Different Dream

I stood up from my computer. I had just finished playing DDLC. Well, I had just finished playing a mod. It was one I had never heard of before, and it was probably the longest one, so I looked at my clock. 12:27. I didn't want to wake up late, but it was a Saturday. I turned off my computer. Now the lamp next to my bed was the only light in the room. I got in bed, turned off the lamp, and fell asleep.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Oh, I see you now! Where have you been? It gets really boring when there's no one to talk to."  
Again, Monika was in my dream. But it was different this time. Everything was black. Like if you closed your eyes, but you could still see yourself.  
Monika was appearing out of the darkness.  
"I know how much you like the game. But I'm wondering the same thing as you are; 'How are you connecting to me through my dreams?'"  
"I have no idea, Monika."  
Monika looked at me and stopped whatever she was going to say.  
"You don't know?! Well, it's simple, you have a connection with the MC."  


I never knew why I kept having these dreams. A connection to the Protagonist?! Well, that kind of explained the dreams, but why me?  
"Since you are the player now, why don't you play a special version of our game? That version; is your version."  
A keyboard popped up in front of me. What was I supposed to do with this?  
"Make your own choices Player, whatever you want."  
Monika faded into the darkness.  
This was a dream right? I would wake up anytime now. All of a sudden a screen appeared out of nowhere, and just like in the DDLC game, asked me for my name. I typed in my name I always use, 'Lee'.  
"Hello Lee! Welcome to the customization center! Any requests?"  
Did it just talk?  
"What does the customization center do?" I asked it.  
"Well, it can completely change the game, or barely modify it. Let's start off with characters. Would you like to change Sayori in anyway?"  
"Yes."  
"What would you like to change?"  
"I want her to not have depression."  
Okay! Anything else?"  
"No."  
"Next character, Yuri. Would you like to change anything?"  
"Yes."  
"What would you like to change?"  
"I don't want her to be obsessive, and I want her to not be attracted to knives in a weird way. Do you get what I'm saying?"  
"Absolutely! Anything else?"  
It went on like this for a while, but I changed Natsuki's dad to be the best father ever, and her mom was still alive. For Monika, I made her unable to mess with anything. So if I choose someone else she'll have to live with it.  
"Last character. Lee. Would you like to change Lee in anyway?"  
I thought about it. If I made this Lee like the real me, would I be able to live with it? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I could.  
"I want Lee to be one of the popular kids, like Monika popular, some cool wavy hair, and well, just everything a popular person does, just without the attitude."  
"Alright! That is every single character. Are you ready to start a new game?"  
I thought about it. I would love to, but if it is all a dream, would I wake up when I was loading in? Ah, screw it.  
"Start new game."  
The second I said that, the computer screen scanned me and as the beam moved up, I became the character I created. A light in the darkness grew brighter, and I jumped right into the game.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed, I didn't take much time on this, I was kind of in a rush. I plan to add more chapters, but tell me any requests you have. -DDLC_Stories


	2. Did it Work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee was given a chance to customize the game, but does it work? Was it all a dream? He'll find out in this chapter!

# A Chance To Start Over

### Did it Work?

I opened my eyes to at least 8 people trying to walk to school with me, a group of boys, most likely my friends, and some girls. The usual treatment for a popular kid like me. I still have no idea how I'm so popular in real life, all I did was change my hair style, and maybe I started a new trend...oh. Well, I guess people are right about boys in animes. They are pretty oblivious.  
"No thanks guys, I'm gonna stay back and wait for an old friend of mine."  
"Alright then Lee, see ya later."  
My 'friends' and the crowd of girls left. Man, this really felt like home, with all the popularity.  
"Heyyyyyyy!"  
I turned towards where the sound came from. She was here.  
"Hey Sayori, how are you?"  
"I'm good," she said out of breath."I'm surprised you didn't leave with your friends, or one of those girls."  
I realized I had a watch on. I checked the time. 7:42.  
"You woke up early today."  
She looked at me like I was crazy.  
"I always wake up early, why are you surprised?"  
If she woke up early, then that means...it worked. It worked! But this could still be a dream. And if it was, I better make the most of it. I gestured towards the school, giving her a sign that we should walk there now.  
"By the way, have you considered joining a club?"  
I was waiting for this question.  
"Not yet, but since I'm, you know, popular, I thought I could join a smaller club. I also want it to be something I'm interested in, like I don't know, reading? I may look cool on the outside but I'm a nerd at heart."  
Sayori giggled.  
"Only you." She said.  
Out of all this time I've already been here, I haven't even noticed how it looked around here. It was much different, it was actually filled with details, details the game had never shown us before. I was glad I was here.  
"Well Lee, have I got the club for you! I'm actually vice president of the Literature Club at the school."  
"Well, that sounds interesting. I'll stop by today, alright?"  
"Yeah! See you soon!" Sayori said as we made our way to our classrooms. It was almost like my feet had a mind of their own as they made their way to my classroom. As usual, all the girls were staring at me. I tried to pretend I didn't notice them sneaking glances. Ah, this felt just like home.

 _As usual, the day went by quickly. I barely even payed attention._ I sound just like the protagonist now. I kind of like it. I stared at the blackboard, waiting for Sayori to pick me up. I can't wait to go to the Literature Club.  
"Helloooo?"  
I looked at the door. Sayori was peeking in.  
"Oh, there you are!" She said as she made her way over to me. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Why are you still here?"  
"Sorry, I was just staring off into space, I guess."  
"C'mon we're gonna be late for your first meeting!" She said as she pretty much pulled me off my seat.  
I barely had enough time to grab my things. We made our way upstairs, and stopped at a door.  
"Here we are, I hope you like it."  
She opened the door and yelled; "Everyone, the new member is here!"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As you can see I wrote another chapter, it took me a while to make this, but hey! I'll try to add whatever you guys think I should add, hope you enjoyed. -DDLC_Stories


	3. Everyone, Meet Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee had just walked into the Literature Club, and he wonders if his customization on each of the girls worked. He'll find out in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo! Just wanted to let you guys know I will be writing another story along with this story, which will be whatever ship you guys request the most. -DDLC_Stories

# A Chance to Start Over

### Everyone, Meet Lee

They didn't look up from what they were doing.  
"Sayori, that's wonderful, who did you bring-"  
Yuri stopped mid-sentence. She had looked up from her book. The first thing she saw was me.  
"Yeah Sayori, who did you bring?" Natsuki asked as she just finished up shelving her manga.  
Then Natsuki looked up at me.  
I saw Monika look up at the other two, who were just frozen there, staring at me.  
"What are you guys looking at?"  
Monika turned from her desk to look at whatever the other two were looking at, which was me.  
As soon as those green forest eyes hit mine, I had memories I never had before. Memories of me meeting Monika, becoming good friends, people saying we should date, because we were the most popular of our genders. All of this went through my head, even though I had never experienced this, but my brain was telling me I had.  
"Lee!" Monika said as she stood up from her desk.  
"Hey Monika, how are you?" I tried to sound like I knew what was going on.  
The other two got the message, and made their way over to greet me.  
"What are you doing here?" Monika asked me.  
"I'm joining the Literature Club, why else would I be here?" I thought my voice cracked as I said that.  
"Wait, a boy's joining the club?" Natsuki said.  
"And not just any boy, Lee!" Yuri said, almost finishing Natsuki's sentence.  
"Yup, Lee is joining the club!" Sayori said, putting her hands on my shoulders.  
"Wait, how did you get Lee to join? I thought he was super popular and stuff." Said Natsuki.  
"She's my childhood best friend. We go way back." I said before Sayori could, but hey, I gotta say something!  
"You could've told me before, you could've joined a long time ago!" Monika said.  
"But why here, you could have joined a more well-known club, but why did you choose this one?" Yuri asked me.  
"'Well-known'; that's exactly the problem. I wanted to join a club that wasn't filled with people already, the crowding would get to my head. And I wanted it to be something I'm actually interested in. Like reading," Both Natsuki's and Yuri's eyes lit up. "Like I told Sayori, 'I may look cool on the outside but I'm still a nerd at heart.'"  
"Well then, welcome to the Literature Club Lee!" Monika said with glowing eyes.  
They all then migrated to the other side of the room, where they had arranged some desks to make a table. There was a seat next to Sayori, and a seat next to Monika. Wow, do I sound like the protagonist now. This was a hard decision, because I was really good friends with both of them, but since I had been friends with Sayori longer, I sat down next to her. Monika didn't care, I could tell by the way she hadn't even noticed I sat down, she was talking with Yuri and Natsuki. Sayori looked at me, and immediately I had flashbacks of me and Sayori growing up together, playing around, huh, I guess I hadn't really looked at her directly until now.  
"Would anyone like some cupcakes?" Natsuki said as she got up, and went to the other side of the room to pick up a tray wrapped in tin foil.  
"I'll make some tea as well." Yuri said, also getting up and picked up a tea set from the closet.  
"So why are you in the Literature Club Monika?" I asked her, trying to sound pretty oblivious.  
"I actually started the Literature Club, you know." Monika said with a sly look on her face. "I used to be in the Debate Club, but all the arguing just wasn't right for me. So I decided to start my own club. One where you can just relax and read."  
"Who's ready for some cupcakes?!" Natsuki said as she and Yuri had returned. "Taa daa!" She said as she ripped the foil off of the tray.  
"Wow!" Sayori said as she saw the cupcakes.  
The cupcakes were decorated to look like little cats, with chocolate pieces as the ears and the mouth. Sayori already grabbed one. Me and Monika followed. I didn't care how I ate it, I just wanted to taste it, so I immediately took a bite out if it. I could feel my taste buds explode. **It was so good!** I took another bite as the sensation of the cupcake washed over me.  
"So, what do you think?" Natsuki asked me.  
"This is the best thing I've ever tasted!" I said with my mouth full.  
So, my customization on Natsuki worked, she was no longer a tsundere, which I missed, but I could tell she was taller, just by an inch, so she was five foot. Maybe I could make her a tsundere with the customization center, but I'll wait. This whole 'being nice to me' felt good.  
Yuri poured us some tea, and to be honest, I'm not a tea person. So hopefully I'll like it, or I'll be able to drink a good amount of it. When Yuri sat back down, I decided I should probably say something.  
"So," I said as I tried to think of something. "What do you guys read?"  
"I mostly read books that capture the reader into reading more, but currently the genre I'm reading is fantasy."  
Yuri reads fantasy books? I wonder if _Harry Potter_ exists in this world, she might like it.  
"I really like manga, so I read that a lot." Natsuki said, taking another bite of her cupcake.  
"I read sci-fi." Sayori said.  
Sci-fi huh? She was always doing something other than reading when I played DDLC. So I didn't expect that she would like sci-fi, like, at all.  
"I normally read realistic-fiction, I like to think that something I read might happen."  
That actually _does_ sound like something Monika would read, I was actually expecting her to say she was too busy with something to read, or she would rather write poems instead.  
"I actually like to read all of those, fantasy, manga, sci-fi, realistic-fiction, and any other genre. I guess I just like reading to be honest." I said, trying to make everyone feel happy.  
From there we just talked about what it was going to be like with me there now, and how everyone was doing, what we were going to do for the festival, and it honestly just made me happy knowing I was there, living the dream of anyone that played DDLC.  
Monika looked up at the clock.  
"Okay everyone, we did make progress on what we are going to do for the festival, and we have a new member! I think we can leave this meeting on a good note knowing that. See you all tomorrow!" Monika said, packing up her things.  
Already? Well, I guess I better pack up too, but I'll do anything to stay in the clubroom longer, so I helped Yuri put her tea set away.  
"Wanna walk home together Lee?" Sayori said as I was gathering my things.  
"Yeah. Let's go home."  
I waved to Monika, who was cleaning up. She waved back. As me and Sayori walked out the school doors, I heard footsteps behind us, Monika was leaving too, so that was good. She had a home. Just like I wanted, Monika was an ordinary girl, with no control of this world.  
"So," Sayori said a few minutes later. "What did you think of the club?"  
I grinned. "It was exactly what I was looking for Sayori, thanks for letting me come."  
Sayori had a triumphant smile, knowing that she did good.  


Moments later, I said goodbye to Sayori as I entered my house. I walked up the stairs and opened the door to my bedroom. I laid down on the bed, happy that I didn't have to write a poem, like the real game. I stared up at the ceiling, and waited for another day of my dreams to come.  



	4. Why Do I Feel Like This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee might be in love, might. Is he? Is he lying to himself? Find out in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Sorry for the late chapter, I may or may not have been grounded. Anyways, this will be a short chapter and a MAJOR cliffhanger. I couldn't think of a better way to end the chapter. -DDLC_Stories

# A Chance to Start Over

### Why Do I Feel Like This?

I woke up. I expected to be back in my room in real life, but I was in the protagonist's room. I smiled. This wasn't a dream. I looked at the clock. It was still early, but I wanted to eat before I left. I got up, got dressed, made myself some breakfast, and walked to Sayori's house.  
"Oh, hey." Sayori was just walking out of her house.  
"Hey."  
For the life of me I could not think of anything to say.  
"So how's your day going so far?" She asked me.  
"It's alright, I mean, stuff hasn't happened yet, so there's nothing really interesting."  
"True."  
It was pretty silent on our way to school. For some reason, I couldn't find a good enough topic to talk to her about. But pretty soon, we parted ways, going to our classrooms. I didn't even bother to notice what was going on around me. I just wanted to go to the Literature Club.  


#### For the first time ever, I'm putting in someone else's POV in this story, and that person is...Monika!

  


#### Monika's POV

It is not easy being the Literature Club president. Sometimes the only thing you can do is finish paperwork, which sucks, trust me. But sometimes doing paperwork is fun, like...well, to be honest, I've never had _fun_ paperwork. I was trust trying to make it seem good to be president, but it is only sometimes. And if there is something good presidents can do, please tell me because I think the paperwork is getting to my head.  
The door opened.  
It was Yuri, always the second one to walk in here. For some reason, I always like to watch the door. Maybe I'm hoping someone else than Yuri will come in second. Maybe the vice-president for a change, but who knows.  
"Good afternoon Yuri, how's your day been?"  
"It's been quite interesting, thanks for asking."  
I like to conversate with my club members, it makes me feel like a better president. Pretty soon Natsuki walks in, looking a bit more happier than she had the previous meetings. I wonder why...  


#### Lee's POV

I was walking upstairs to the club doors, when I realized I had a strange feeling in my chest. _Was I nervous?_ If I was, why? Was it just another day of my dreams coming true, or was it something else? My heart was beating faster, and I was taking sharper breaths. I decided I was just nervous because another day of my dreams was coming true.  
I opened the door, only to see what was really making my heart beat, what was making my breathing feel weak. What was making the feeling in my chest. It was who I truly felt for.  



	5. I'm Falling For Someone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee sees who he's falling for. Who is it? You'll find out in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, I've left you on a cliffhanger, and you probably want to see who Lee's falling for. So I'll just let you read it already.

# A Chance to Start Over

  


### I'm Falling For Someone...

  


#### Lee's POV

  


I saw them. Smiling at me. It made me feel special.  
"Hey Lee! How's it going?" Monika asked me.  
"Hey Lee!" Sayori said soon after.  
"Hello Lee, nice to see you again." Yuri said after Sayori.  
"Oh, hey. What's up?" Natsuki said after Yuri.  
So that's why my heart felt like this. It was _all_ of them. I liked all of them. They all had their different qualities that made them special to me.  
"Hey guys. Glad to be back." I said, trying to not sound nervous.  
"Hey, are you alright? You look a little pale." Sayori said.  
_Damn._  
"I'm alright." I said, trying to hide my nervousness.  
"Okay then, just tell us if you don't feel good, we'll be there." Monika said with an assuring smile.  
I smiled back.  
"Thanks Monika."  
Now, who am I gonna spend the day with? I could read with Yuri, read with Natsuki, read with Sayori, or read with Monika. _Who should I choose?_ I decided to go with Yuri, maybe if _Harry Potter_ exists in this world, I can introduce it to her.  
"Oh, hello Lee." Yuri said as I made her way over to her.  
"Hey Yuri, so I was wondering if you ever heard of a book called _Harry Potter_?  
"Yes I have, but I just haven't read all of it. I've read the first book, but never found the reason to read the rest of them." She said as she put the book she was reading down.  
"I was wondering, would you like to read the rest of the books with me?"

  


#### Yuri's POV

  


He wants to read with me? Lee? Why would he want to read with me? I tried not to blush, but maybe I turned a little pink.  
"Y-yes, I would love to read w-with you."  
He smiled.  
I smiled back.  
"Well, I'm guessing we have to find the rest of them, huh?" Lee said.  
"I suppose so, let's go down to the library then."  
He nodded.  
We made our way to Monika.  
"Monika, can we go to the library?" He asked her.  
"What for?"  
"We wanted to check out a book."  
Monika looked at the both of us.  
"Fine then, just get back quickly."  
Me and Lee made our way down the stairs and to the library. When we got there, there were other students there, so we weren't alone. The Book Club was there, students from other clubs, and some students that were being tutored or they were the tutors.  
"I guess we're not the only ones here, there are a lot more here than I expected." Lee said.  
"Yes, the library is sometimes filled, we came on a lucky day."  
"Well, let's find the next book then." Lee said, walking to the fantasy section of the library.  
I followed him.  
Eventually we did find some _Harry Potter_ books, and we checked out the second book.  
I think some people were looking at us, and if they were they were probably just looking at Lee. We made our way back to the clubroom, just in time before Monika was gonna go get us.  
"I was about to go down there myself if you guys took any longer." Monika said as me and Lee walked in.  
"The library was getting packed." Lee said before I had time to think about what to say.  
Monika gestured for us to leave her desk, and we did. Lee pushed a desk closer to mine, and he sat down at it. As I sat down next to him, he grabbed the book and opened it for us to read together. I never thought I would like _Harry Potter_ that much, it was truly exciting.

  


#### Lee's POV

  


We started reading, and even though I read this already, it was still interesting. Eventually, we came to a stop, and I asked her about the story.  
"So, what do you think so far?"  
"It really is amazing, it does make me feel like I'm truly there."  
She began to fiddle with her hair.  
Somehow, without even trying, she was so damn cute.  
"So, you like it?" I asked her.  
She nodded.  
"Okay everyone, I think we can finish today's meeting." Monika said.  
Yuri gave me the book and I put the desk I pushed over to Yuri's desk back where it belonged.  
I was packing up my stuff when Yuri walked up to me.  
"I enjoyed the time we spent reading Lee." She said.  
"I did too. Hopefully we'll get to read again soon."  


I left with Sayori, she was talkative today on the way home.  
"-so that girl thinks she can trash talk Katie, but then Katie punched her in the chest! Then that bully punched her in the nose, then a fistfight broke out and I was like 'damn!' But Katie won and I think she deserved to win. Ah, I love drama."  
"Huh. Well, I'm surprised you actually pay attention to drama. I thought you didn't like it and thought it was stupid." I said like I knew what I was talking about.  
"Well, I did think that, but when one of my friends gets into drama, I'll pay attention to every second of it so I will be a good witness and I can help my friend get the bully in trouble."  
I was barely paying attention to her. But I still listened, like a good best friend.  
"Hey, Lee are you listening to me?" Sayori said as she waved her hand in front of my face.  
"What? Oh yeah, I'm listening."  
"What did I say then?"  
"You wanted to 'be a good witness so you can help your friend get the bully in trouble.'"  
She sighed.  
We eventually made our way to our homes, said bye to each other, and went inside.  
Being in my room, or the protagonist's room, made me feel like I saw this everyday. But this was only the second day I've been in here. I sighed, jumped onto my bed, and fell asleep.

  



	6. I'm Falling For Someone...Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee just spent a day with Yuri, now he'll spend a day with another Doki. Who is it? You'll find out in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Uh, hope you liked the last chapter, I don't know if you'd like my other work called Doki Doki Meme Club, I made that cause I was bored one day, and some people, well, a lot of people read it and I'm surprised. Go and check it out of you want.

# A Chance to Start Over

  


### I'm Falling For Someone...Pt. 2

  


#### Lee's POV

  


I had woke up the next day, fifteen minutes earlier than my alarm. I couldn't sleep much last night. I was so nervous about who I was going to spend the day with today. But still, I got up, got ready, made some breakfast, and walked to Sayori's house. When I got there, she was waiting outside.  
"Ah, I knew you would come." She said as I opened the gate to her house.  
"Well, since I'm here, should we walk to school?"  
"Sure."  
Sayori was cheerful this morning. She was talking about something that happened to one of her favorite singers, Zack Martinez.  
"Some people say he fell off the stage, and that's how he broke his leg."  
"But stages aren't that tall." I said for some reason.  
"That's exactly what I thought, how could he fall off a stage and brake his arm if the drop is only five feet?"  
"He could've landed on his leg funny. That happens to everyone, we don't all just land on our feet perfectly, we're not cats." I said, thinking about how I broke my arm in real life.  
"True, but I say someone tried to sabotage him, and they succeeded." She said with a prideful smile.  
"But why would they try to sabotage him?"  
"Well, there was a different singer's tour in the same city, on the same day. But this guy was Zack's arch enemy, so they tried to get everyone to go to this guy's tour, by making Zack not able to go to his own tour."  
Sayori did seem confident about her theory, and it kind of made sense. But it was fun having a conversation like this. Pretty soon we had go to our school.  
"See ya in the Literature Club Lee!" Sayori said, walking away from me.  
"See ya Sayo."I said before she couldn't hear me.  
I was feeling in a particularly good mood today, and I decided to be charming. Those girls that are always staring at me, I gave them a wink. They started giggling non-stop. Well, I was in such a good mood, I actually payed attention in class. It was already stuff I had learned, but I helped anyone who didn't get it.  
Soon, classes were over and I got to the club early.  
"Hello Lee, how are you today?" Monika said, since she was the only other one in the clubroom.  
"I'm feeling amazing today Monika, how about you?"  
"I'm just glad classes are over, and we can start our club meeting." She said with a cheerful smile.  
"Same."  
After awhile Yuri came into the clubroom. She seemed happier too.  
"Hello Lee! How is your day going?" She asked me.  
"It's amazing so far. Thanks for asking."  
Yuri smiled at me.  
I smiled back.  
Natsuki ran into the clubroom minutes later. She was out of breath, panting like crazy.  
"Hey...guys...I'm...here." Natsuki said with breaths in-between her words.  
She eventually caught her breath, and stood up straight to greet her friends.  
"Hey Monika, what's up Sayori, hello Yuri, How ya doing Lee?" She said all at once.  
I forgot that I hadn't changed Natsuki's personality. She was still nicer to people, not like her tsundere self in the game.  
"Hey Natsuki, what's up?"  
Natsuki looked up at me. I was still inches taller than her, at least five.  
"I'm good Lee, thanks for asking." She responded to me.  
"What were you running from?"  
Natsuki looked at the door's window.  
"Just some people, don't worry about me."  
"Alright, since everyone is here, our club meeting will officially begin." Monika said, later walking over to Natsuki, she wants her club members to be safe.  
I looked at Sayori, who also looked a little worried about Natsuki.  
"Hey Sayori, I'm sure Natsuki's alright. Monika's got Natsuki."  
"Y-yeah, hopefully Natsuki isn't being bullied." Sayori said.  
"I hope so too."  
Sayori fished into her backpack and pulled out a sci-fi book.  
"Hey Sayori."  
She looked up at me.  
"Do you mind if I read with you?"

  


#### Sayori's POV

  


Did he just ask if he could read with me? Me? I didn't know what to say, but we used to read together when we were kids. Maybe he would want to do that again?  
"N-no I don't mind."  
He smiled.  
His smile is so cute! It made me smile back.  
"So, what're you reading?" He asked me.  
"Oh, just some sci-fi book, I just grabbed it off the shelf."  
He laughed.  
"Typical you."  
Have I mentioned that everything Lee does is cute? I'm glad I grew up with him.  
He sat on the floor.  
"Well, c'mon sit down." He said, patting the spot on the floor next to him.  
I sat down next to him, and I picked up the book. We started to read, and it was a pretty good book, it was about this evil space king, and two guys named Mark and Jack were the only people that could stop him. One if the guys was the king's son, and the other guy was just some poor boy. It's an amazing friendship story, and it reminded me of me and Lee's friendship.  
I looked at him. He was still reading. He looked so focused.  
Then he looked up me. I think I might've blushed. Okay, I definitely blushed.  
"I was just checking if you were done." He said, looking back at the book.  
"Oh, I'm on the last sentence."  
"Just tell me if you need me to slow down."  
Ah, he's so nice.  
"Okay, turn the page." I told him.  
We continued to read.  
It was nice, just the two of us, reading a book, it reminded me of when we were kids.  
We got to the very middle of it, when we heard Monika.  
"Okay everyone! That's it for today's meeting. I just looked at the clock, and it's ten minutes later than we usually dismiss."  
Monika was right. It was late. We all got up, and started packing up our stuff. I stuffed the book into the my backpack, and left with Lee.  
"We almost left twenty minutes late." He said.  
"Yeah, but at least we got out!" I said.  
That's when I remembered the last time the Literature Club was dismissed late. There was the after school athletics class. The boys wouldn't stop bothering us. _It was **horrible**._  
"Oh no."  
"What?" I asked.  
Lee gestured to the girls who were just dismissed from after school athletics. They began to notice Lee.  
He grabbed my arm and ran off, tugging me behind him.

  


#### Lee's POV

####    


I completely forgot the after school athletics kids were dismissed at this time. Wait, how did I know that? I'm starting to remember random stuff huh? I guessed it would happen.  
Luckily, most of the girls didn't want to chase me. I started to slow down, and I let go of Sayori's arm. I looked behind me, and hopefully, I wouldn't get caught by one of the faster girls. I took a couple of random turns just to lose the girls. I now had no idea where we were. We were in some kind of alleyway between some houses, and it looked familiar, but I couldn't tell why.  
Sayori started to climb one of the fences.  
"What're you doing?" I asked her.  
"Behind this fence is my house. Duh."  
So that's why this alleyway seemed familiar.  
I followed Sayori over the fence.  
We landed in her backyard. It had a tree house.  
"You used to come over a lot, and we would play in the tree house all the time." She said.  
I walked up to the tree house, and started to climb the ladder. Sayori followed me.  
"I missed this place." I said after we got inside. "So many memories we're made here."  
"Yeah." Sayori said.  
"I'm gonna stay here for awhile, and just relax."  
"Don't you have to go home?" She asked me.  
"Nah, and besides, I wanna be here. Next to my best friend."  
She blushed like crazy, but I pretended I didn't see her.  
"So anyways, uh, do you mind helping me with my homework?"  
I looked at Sayori. Sure enough, she was holding a piece of paper in her hand, most likely her homework.  
"What do you need help on?"  
"Well, there's one part I don't get, a-and...oh forget it I'll just let you look at it." She said, giving me the paper.  
So we worked on her homework. I helped her understand what she needed help on. After that, she suggested if we could read the rest of her book. I agreed.

  


#### Sayori's POV

####    


Lee sat down next to me, and we started to read the rest of the book.  
So now Mark and Jack were hunting down the evil space king, and they were right on his heels. They eventually caught the space king. And they were about to turn him in, when the king's guards broke him out of the prison. And now we're at the part where Mark and Jack are chasing him down again.  
"Getting sleepy Sayori?" Lee asked me.  
"Nah, I could read this book three times over and not get tired."  
"Oh could you?" He asked. "I bet I can read it _four_ times, and not get tired."  
"This sounds childish." I said.  
"That's exactly why I like it." Lee said.  
We laughed, then went back to reading the story.  
"Ya know, I remember when we were kids, and we used to pretend to be the characters in the stories we read. I miss being a kid, don't you?" He asked me.  
"Yeah, I miss it." I responded.  
It was getting dark, and we turned on the lantern that we had put in there when we were kids. Somehow it still had battery power.  
We continued to read.

  


#### Lee's POV

####    


It was getting late, and we were pages away from finishing the book. I had started to get sleepy. But Sayori fell asleep already, her head was on my shoulder. She looked so cute. I layed my head against the wall, and fell asleep.

  



	7. I'm Falling For Someone...Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee had already spent time with two girls. Who will he spend time with next? You'll find out in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back. I'd like to make an announcement. I might be working with riverstheamericana and RandomIdiot1816. We'll probably make the biggest DDLC story mash-up ever. So uh, I'm looking forward to that. Anyway, here's the seventh chapter.

# A Chance to Start Over

### I'm Falling For Someone...Pt. 3

#### Lee's POV

My dream was in some dark abyss. _What was this?_  
I looked around.  
_Wait a second..._  
"Customization center." I called out into the darkness.  
"Yes?"  
Like the last time I was here, there was a computer screen, and a keyboard. _But why was I here?_ I realized I had wanted to change Natsuki back into a tsundere. I was gonna miss her being nice to me, but I liked the original version of her, always mad at me for some reason.  
"Open up character customization." I told the computer.  
"Opening...done. What character would you like to change?"  
"Natsuki."  
"Opening...done. What do you want changed?"  
"I want her to be a tsundere, I missed it."  
"Loading command...done. Is that all?"  
"Yes."  
I closed the customization center. Natsuki was a tsundere now. Hopefully that doesn't change her parents. Hell, I haven't even seen what they looked like yet.  
"Load game." I said.  
I was sucked into the world of my own custom DDLC game. Man, I loved this.

I woke up. Sayori was still sleeping on my shoulder. I looked around. I was still in the treehouse. I reached for my phone. 6:12. What a good time to wake up. I nudged Sayori.  
"Hey, wake up Sayo."  
She instantly woke up. I was happy she wasn't depressed, I didn't wanna go through what the MC went through...I didn't wanna see it through my own eyes.  
I shook the thought away, it was time to get ready for school.  
"6:12 already?" Sayori said, stretching. "Well, I guess I won't have time to get into a new uniform."  
Sayori reached for her bag, then she climbed down the ladder. I grabbed mine, and followed her.  
She opened the backdoor to her house, and she stopped. She turned towards me.  
"I forgot you were here, um, uh, just follow me."  
So I continued to follow her. She walked into her bathroom, and gave me a comb.  
"Just look decent. Anyways, I have some mouth wash. The disposable cups are right there. I'm gonna go get ready in my parents' room, don't break anything while I'm gone." Then she walked off.  
I looked at the comb that she stuffed into my hand, and decided she gave it to me for a reason. I started to comb my hair. I styled it differently this time. With a wave look on the side AND the front. Man, did I look good. I put the comb on the counter and grabbed a disposable cup. I filled it with mouthwash, washed my mouth, and then I threw the cup away. I looked at myself one more time in the mirror. I looked like an anime version of my real self, but, I didn't feel like it. It was strange.  
Sayori walked in.  
"Look at you, styling your hair differently, are you trying to impress someone?" She said.  
"Oh please, you sound like my mom."  
She laughed.  
"Hey Lee."  
"Yeah?"  
"I made some breakfast, do you want some?"  
How long did I take to get ready if she could make some breakfast?  
I followed her to the kitchen, and sure enough, she had some breakfast cooking. So she didn't finish making it. I was scared that I had taken awhile in that bathroom.  
"I made eggs and toast!" She said, pointing to the pan on the stove.  
After we ate some pretty good eggs and toast, we headed off to school. I was surprised that Sayori wasn't very talkative. Wait, hold on, oh. She's blushing. She's nervous. I guess I was a little nervous to talk to her, especially after what happened yesterday. We eventually made it to school. I said goodbye to Sayori, and I made my way to my classroom. I even found myself paying attention to class. It's just one class, but the sun moves _really_ quickly during that one class. So it's basically your first and last period.  
So after that, I was walking to the Literature Club, when I heard this loud bang. I wanted to investigate it, so I started walking over there.  
"Please stop!" I heard someone yell.  
It sounded familiar, so I started running.  
I froze when I saw it. Two of the guys I called my 'friends' had beaten up Natsuki. She had apparently tried to fight back, cause the boys had some bruises.  
They had seen me.  
"Hey Lee, wanna come help us teach this brat a lesson?" One of them said.  
"Actually, I would like it if you could stop beating up my friend." I said, dropping my backpack on the floor.  
"Lee, get outta here!" Natsuki yelled.  
At this point, I didn't even care if Natsuki was a tsundere or not. _They had just hurt my friend._  
I took off my blazer, threw it next to my bag, rolled my sleeves up, and walked towards them. I was gonna make 'em pay.  
"I thought I had good friends, ones who didn't beat up innocent students." I said as I was walking towards them.  
"Go ahead, show us what bad friends we are." The smaller one of the guys said.  
My brain classified them as Rick and Dean. Or better known as 'Dick and Bean'. They were the twin brothers of the school. Rick, he was the bigger one, and he's a complete dick. Dean was the smaller one, so of course they called him a bean. Man, this 'remembering stuff' was actually getting pretty handy.  
Rick started to run at me.  
I started running too.  
Once he got close enough to me, he started throwing punches.  
I dodged two of them, but I got hit square in the face with the last punch. I fell to the floor.  
"You were doing pretty good for awhile, what happened?" Rick asked me sarcastically.  
I spit out some blood, then I got up and punched him back.  
He fell to the floor.  
Dean charged at me, but luckily I moved out of the way and I stuck my foot out. He tripped. Dean isn't the best at fighting.  
Rick had gotten up. He pushed me over his fallen brother, so then I fell.  
He stomped on my leg. It hurt like hell.  
"How do you like that, eh?" Rick said, getting ready to punch me in the face again.  
He had his arm lifted up, and he was about to swing his arm forward when Natsuki jumped on his back. He fell down instantly.  
"Alright you little brat, wanna fight?" Rick said, getting up.  
"Yeah, let's fight, 'Dick'." Natsuki said, getting into a fighting position.  
Dean had gotten up, so he ran over to Natsuki.  
"Why don't you fight someone your own size?" He said.  
Dean punched her in the stomach.  
_**Did he just hit her?!**_ I got up with all of my strength, my damn leg wouldn't stop screaming from the pain, but I did it anyway. I was not about to let Natsuki get hurt.  
I jumped on Dean, and I punched him right in the face. He was out in a second.  
Rick had seen what I did, so he tried to punch me again.  
"You don't hit my brother and get away with it!" He yelled, swinging his fists at me, but I dodged all of them.  
I was getting pretty good at this. But like they say, 'don't get cocky'. Which was exactly what I did. So I ended up with another blow to the face. Now both my lip and my nose were bleeding.  
He kicked at my injured leg, which made me fall instantly.  
He kicked me multiple times, and then he punched me again.  
"You're nothing Lee, just like your brat friend. You feel that pain in your chest? That's what it feels like to be betrayed. I hope you like it!" He yelled, punching me again and again.  
He eventually stopped, and he turned towards Natsuki, who was in tears.  
"I guess your 'friend' couldn't help you, huh?" Rick said, as he was about to hit Natsuki instead.  
_I wasn't about to let this happen again._  
It took all the strength left in me to get up, and tackle Rick down. I punched him five times in the face. I had to let him suffer. He had blood all over his face, and he was starting to get a black eye. I got off of him.  
He stood back up. He picked up Dean, and he shook him awake. They were walking away when Rick turned around.  
"Everyone is gonna hear about this Lee! Everyone is gonna know you stood up for some brat. Your reputation is ruined!" Rick yelled at me.  
"Well, everyone is gonna hear how you backed down from a fight. You, the dick who starts every fight! You're only popular cause everyone is scared of you! But I'm not. You're just another asshole who wants to prove that you're 'tough'. And you know what? People like you are the ones who are hated. Not the kids you pick on." I said, letting out all of my anger out at him.  
I turned towards Natsuki, who was hurt pretty bad. I kneeled down next to her.  
"Natsuki, are you okay?  
She looked at me.  
"I just got beat up, and you're gonna ask me if I'm okay? 'Yeah, I'm fine. I just fell down and I need help getting up.' No! I don't think I can even walk." Natsuki said.  
So she's a tsundere again. That's one good thing so far.  
"Here." I said, getting up and reaching my hand out to her. "I'll help you walk."  
She stared at me, like she didn't want to. She eventually sighed, and took my hand. She tried to get up, but she was right. She couldn't even walk.  
"Ow!" She yelled.  
I pulled her arm over my shoulder. She denied it, telling me to let go. But I didn't. If we got to the clubroom, maybe they would help us.  
"C'mon Natsuki, we gotta go." I said, and I started to walk towards the stairs.  
"What about our stuff?" Natsuki said, looking back at our bags and my blazer.  
"You're more important than that, I'll get them later." I said, continuing to walk towards the stairs.  
It hurt like hell to even _walk_ , but I wasn't about to stop. I got Natsuki up the stairs, even though every muscle in my body was telling me to stop.  
We eventually got to the top. We heard footsteps. We saw Monika, who saw us at the same time. I saw her mouth 'oh my god' when she saw us. We looked pretty bad.  
"I found them!" Monika yelled behind her.  
Yuri and Sayori came around the corner, and they started running towards us.  
"What the hell happened? Lee, why are you limping?" Sayori had asked me. She had tears in her eyes.  
They helped me and Natsuki into the clubroom.  
"Yuri, go get the first aid kit." Monika had said, taking Natsuki with her.  
Yuri ran to the closet.  
Sayori had me sit down on the floor.  
"What happened Lee?" She asked me again.  
I sighed, and told her what had happened to me and Natsuki.

#### Natsuki's POV

I was sitting on Monika's desk. Yuri had returned with the first aid kit. She gave it to Monika, and she started watching up my cuts and bruises.  
"What happened Natsuki?" Monika asked me.  
"I was being bullied. I had been for awhile, so that's why I'm late to meetings, why I had come here with a huge bruise on my face one time, why I was out of breath yesterday. I was running from them. They caught me today, and...and they did this to me. But Lee, he came out of nowhere. They asked if he wanted to join them in beating me up, but he stood up for me. He tried to fight back, but he got hurt too. Then when he was about to get the crap beaten out of him, I jumped on one of them. I got hurt again, but Lee beat them up.  
So yeah. I could've been in an even worse state, but here I am." I answered Monika.  
"You could've told me. I could've fixed it Natsuki. You didn't have to go through that." Monika said, putting another bandage on a particularly bad bruise.  
I sighed. I really didn't wanna go through this. I had ready been hurt really bad, and I didn't have to get Lee hurt. I'm such an awful friend.  
I looked at Lee. He was still getting his leg checked by Sayori and Yuri. Luckily, it wasn't broken. Just badly sprained. This was all my fault. If I had told Monika what was going on, I wouldn't be here, hurt. Lee wouldn't have to be hurt.  
"We're friends Natsuki. And friends look out for each other." Monika said.  
"How am I your friend? You're this super popular girl, and I'm just some weirdo who likes manga."  
I just got hurt on the outside, and now I'm gonna beat myself up on the inside. Great thinking, me.  
"Natsuki, you're not a weirdo. And you can be an amazing friend sometimes, you just have to believe it." Monika said, finishing putting bandages on me.  
I sighed again. _Stop beating yourself up Natsuki, you are a great person._  
By the time me and Lee had finished getting fixed up, it was time to go already. How was I supposed to explain this to my parents?

We were standing outside of my house. The club had decided to come with me to help explain why I was hurt to my parents. I thought I could do it by myself, but Monika insisted that I could use some help. So here I am, letting Monika ring the doorbell to my house.  
"Hello?" I heard my mom say as she opened.the door.  
The first thing she saw was me.  
"Natsuki! What happened?" My mom said as she grabbed me and checked me to make sure I was okay.  
My dad came to the door too. He helped my mom check if I was okay, which I was, it just hurt a little to walk.  
"I'm fine, honestly." I said.  
"What happened?" My mom asked Monika.  
Monika told my mom the story that I had told her. She pushed Lee to the front when she mentioned him helping me.  
When Monika finished, my dad walked up to Lee.  
"So, you're Lee, huh?" My dad asked Lee.  
"Yes sir."  
My dad looked at him for a second. Then he reached for Lee's hand, and shook it.  
"Thank you for helping out my daughter, she could have been in an even worse condition than she is now if it wasn't for you." My dad said.  
My mom came and hugged Lee, and thanked him for helping me out.  
I stared at Lee for awhile.  
"Thanks for helping me out, I guess. Like my dad said, I could've been in an even worse condition if it wasn't for you." I said after a few moments.  
He smiled.  
"Of course, anything for a friend."  
I waved goodbye to my friends, and I went inside my house.

#### Lee's POV

Sayori was helping me walk home. It was the weekend tomorrow, so Sayori said I could stay at her house so her mom could help with my leg. Her mom was a doctor, so she knew what she was doing.  
Sayori's parents weren't at home this past week because they were on a trip. But they were returning today, and Sayori said they should already be home.  
When we arrived at her house, sure enough, Sayori's parents were there. Sayori's mom helped me with my leg, and said it was nice to see me again. I honestly didn't know what Sayori's parents looked like until now. Sayori's father had light brown hair, but her mother had the same coral color that Sayori has. It was nice to see Sayori's parents. Even though I had never really met them before.  
A few hours later, we were watching movies. Both me and Sayori got a text from Monika.

ThePrez: meet me at the mall tomorrow

Me and Sayori looked at each other. What was Monika planning?


	8. What Are You Planning, Monika?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika has invited the Literature Club to the mall, but what is she planning to do? Find out in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm currently working on another story with RandomIdiot1816 and riverstheamericana. Go check it out! It's all our stories, combined together.

# A Chance to Start Over

### What Are You Planning, Monika?

#### Lee's POV

The sunshine leaked from the curtains, telling me that it was morning and I should wake up.  
I had remembered that I slept over at Sayori's house, again, but this time I was in the living room.

"Good morning Lee, I'll have breakfast ready soon." Sayori's mom said, coming out of the kitchen.

I stretched, and got up off the couch. I went to use the bathroom, cause everyone does that when they wake up, and returned to the living room. It was kinda hard to walk cause of my badly sprained leg, so I had that going for me.  
I had realized Sayori wasn't awake yet. I thought about going to her room, but that would be a breach of privacy.  
I got a chill down my spine. I had forgot...the MC said that when...when...  
No. This world was under my control, and I was not going to allow any deaths of any Doki.  
_Ah, screw it. I'm gonna go wake her up. _  
I walked to Sayori's room. And knocked on the door.__

____

"Hey, wake up, your mom already made breakfast."

There was a sound like someone was rushing to get out of bed, then Sayori opened the door.

"Did you say, my mom made breakfast?"

I nodded.

She ran to the kitchen, and I could already hear her getting food.  
I made my way to the kitchen, and got myself a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. The perfect breakfast.

"So, why do you think Monika wants to meet us at the mall?" Sayori asked me after I sat down.

"I don't know, she might wanna hang out or something, maybe take us shopping."

She shrugged, then we continued to eat our breakfast. After we finished, I went to my house to get dressed into some casual clothes, then I went back to Sayori's house.

"I'm excited, what do you think we'll do there?" Sayori asked me again.

"I don't know, probably what everyone does when they go to the mall. Shop." I said.

"What if we don't? What if we just go there because Monika wanted us to go there? _What if we did absolutely nothing?_ " Sayori said, shaking my arm for the last sentence.

"You really think that could happen?"

She nodded.

"Sayori, that's crazy. Why would she do that?"

"Just a thought."

We eventually left her house, and took the bus to the mall. When we got there, the other members of the club were there already. So much for trying to be early.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it." Monika said.

I had never seen her in casual clothes before. It was a green button-up shirt that was tied just above her waist, so her stomach was showing, she was wearing skinny jeans and some boots. She did look like a New Yorker, that's for sure, but she still looked nice.

"I have the perfect plan for today. We're gonna go shopping, and then you're gonna decide what we have for lunch Lee." Monika said.

Just a note, girls _love_ to shop. I had to experience that the hard way when my ex-girlfriend took me shopping in real life. It was like I was the audience for everything that she tried on. Note to self, almost nothing is good when girls go shopping and they take you along with them. But I was still hyped about the 'getting to choose what we eat for lunch' thing.

"Alright then, I'll choose somewhere to eat. I think I already have the perfect place in mind." I said.

"Great!" Monika said, grabbing my arm and pulling me along. The others followed.

The mall was packed. It always is. Especially on the weekends. We started to walk into the main area of the mall, and that's where we lost Natsuki.  
We looked everywhere for her, worrying that she had been taken or something. But we eventually found her. At the manga shop. We should've checked there first.  
So Natsuki already had five new mangas. She had gotten one that I had suggested to her. It was about a boy, and the only way to save his best friend was by turning into a vampire.

"I'm only going to check it out cause I ran out of new mangas to read." She had said.

We now have to make sure she doesn't bump into anything, cause she's been lost in the manga's pages. And I don't think she's coming back out till she finishes that manga.

And that was when we passed by the clothing store. I have never seen those girls walk that fast before. Even though my leg still hurt, I tried to keep up with them.

"Hey Lee, how would this look on me?"

"Oh my God, that is the best shirt I've seen in my entire life. Look at all the sparkles!"

"You don't think that would look too weird on me, do you?"

"Would this dress look good on me?"

That was all I heard. Like I told you, going clothes shopping with girls sometimes never has a good outcome. They had to see what I thought about clothes they tried on, and that was the worst part. I said something looked nice, and they would say it looked okay. I said something looked really nice on them, and they said it was okay. The only thing we agreed on was if something looked _awful_. But at least _I_ wasn't trying on anything.

"Where do you wanna go eat lunch Lee?" Monika asked me.

"There's this really good Chinese place in the food court. I go there all the time when I come to the mall." I said. And there I went again, remembering stuff.

We walked to the food court, and we got the Chinese food I had suggested.

"This is really good Lee, thank you for suggesting it." Yuri had said.

The others nodded in unison.

"Yeah, it's really good!"

I smiled. I was glad they liked something I liked. But I think we all like food, heh. Anyways, our day at the mall had almost come to an end. I really wanted to go check out a new video game that had just come out, so the others let me. I ended up buying the game, even though it was hella expensive.

"Thanks for inviting us Monika, this was really fun." I said as we were walking out if the mall.

"No problem! Just text me if you guys wanna hang out again!" Monika said.

I waved goodbye to the others as me and Sayori left on the bus. Man this was a fun idea.  
When we got to Sayori's house, I popped my new game into Sayori's game console, and we played that for the rest of the day.


	9. Let's Just Skip A Day and Get To The Good Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday was really boring for Lee, so I decided to skip it. But here's Monday for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm here to promote my new story, Greatest-Hits. I wrote it with riverstheamericana, and I guess RandomIdiot1816. But he's not really writing anything. But anyways, go check it out!

# A Chance to Start Over

### Let's Just Skip A Day And Get To The Good Part

#### Lee's POV

I woke up back at my house, I went home yesterday cause it was a 'school night', like Sayori's mom said.  
I got dressed, made me some breakfast, and headed outside. I waited for Sayori outside of her front door. She did take awhile today.  
"Sorry I took so long, I had forgotten to write something for English." Sayori said as she walked outside of her house.  
"I almost forgot about it too, but I did it yesterday when I came home." I said, remembering what I had done yesterday.  
We made our way to school, and I remembered something.  
_I hadn't spent any time with Monika yet._  
I was lucky we had club meetings every day, so I would get to do something with her for today's meeting.  
I almost went into panic mode there, woah.  
I said bye to Sayori and went to class. I payed attention today, cause I really didn't mind if I re-learned something. That just meant I was better at it than anyone.

I walked into the Literature Club, and said hi to everyone. I immediately walked to Monika.  
"Hey Monika, what're you doing for today?"  
"I was just going to read my book, why?"  
_Perfect._  
"Well, I was wondering if I could read with you."  
She looked surprised.  
Well that was obvious, she hasn't spent time with me yet.  
"Sure!" She said without any tone of nervousness in her voice. She was confident for sure.  
"You know what I just realized?" Monika said.  
"What?"  
"I didn't turn in that paper for activities we were going to do for the festival, so I gotta go do that." She said, getting up and searching through her bag.  
"I could come with you." I said. "If you'll let me."  
"Sure, you can come with me. Just don't let me forget you're there." Monika said.  
I nodded, and we set off to the office.

#### Monika's POV

As we walked to the office, I couldn't help but think that Lee was there. I kept turning around, looking at his smiling face.  
He looked pretty happy to be here. With me. Wait....with me...is he...happy to be with me?  
I looked back at him.  
"What?" He asked.  
I'm pretty sure I blushed when I turned back around.  
We eventually made it to the office, and there were a lot of club presidents there, I think they were pretty surprised the two most popular students walked in there, cause everyone except the staff were looking at us.  
"Okay, just sit down over there, and I'll get things done." I said, and he did as I asked without questioning it. Ah, so he's a good listener...  
"So, you're here to turn in the festival paper?" The secretary asked.  
"Yes, here it is." I said, handing her the paper.  
She looked at it for awhile.  
"It is always nice to have a club about literature, I thought the only one was the Reading Club, and they really only read some stuff..." The secretary said, trailing off. "Anyways, your project is approved, have fun, Monika!"  
I was no longer surprised by how many people knew my name. When I got back to Lee, at least...hold on, let me count...fourteen people were talking to him.  
"So what club are you in Lee?"  
"Are you a president? I'd love to be in your club..."  
"Do you have anybody you're interested in? Just asking."  
I couldn't let my crus–I mean, my friend into trouble. I grabbed his arm and lead him out of the office.  
"Hey, thanks for saving me back there, I don't think I could've made it out of there."  
Did I just get a 'thank you' from him? He's so nice...I mean, he's okay.  
"No problem, it's what friends do."  
God, I'm so cringy.  
We eventually made it back to the Literature Club, and I don't think anyone noticed that we were gone.  
"Anyway, so how about that 'wanting to read with me' thing?" I asked him.  
"Oh, yeah. Do you want to get it?"  
I reached for the book I was reading, and I gave it to Lee to hold so I didn't have to. I was kinda lazy today.  
We sat on the front of my desk, which surprisingly was still splattered with blood from all the cuts Natsuki had last Friday.  
I frowned. It still hurt me to think of that.  
Lee opened the book so I could see it. Like any normal person, I moved closer to him so I could see the words.  
"Sorry if this isn't the beginning, you might not understand it." I said.  
"It's okay, I think I get the point of this now." He said, already trying to read it.  
My book was about this girl who went from super nerdy to super popular. Almost like me. But not like me cause I really haven't ever been in a 'nerdy' state like, ever in my life.  
We actually got pretty close to finishing the book. He closed it so he could stretch. That's when I looked at the time. Two minutes till it was time to leave.  
"Okay everyone!" I said. "Tomorrow we will discuss what we're going to do for the festival. Don't forget that."  
Everyone packed up, and we said bye to each other. Lee left with Sayori, like they usually do. After Yuri left, I locked the door and headed home, where I can finally be alone.

#### Lee's POV

Sayori was very talkative on the way home, she almost always is. She was going on about something that happened earlier today. But I didn't really pay attention. Even though I felt like I should.  
"Hey Lee?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What did you do for the club meeting today?"  
"I went to the office with Monika. She had to turn in a paper. After that, we read some of her book. It was really interesting. The main character kinda sounded like her. No wonder she chose it."  
I said goodbye to Sayori when we got to our houses.  
I opened the door of my room, and I immediately fell asleep. I was tired. For some reason, I didn't have enough energy to do anything. So I enjoyed my time sleeping.


	10. Festival Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and the Literature Club have some planning to do for the festival coming up.  
> Warning: This might be a short chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still promoting my work with Rivers and Conrado, Greatest-Hits. Go look at it it's really good.

# A Chance to Start Over

### Festival Planning

#### Lee's POV

I walked to the Literature Club, and opened the door. Today, was kinda boring, just waking up, and Sayori was already at school cause I woke up hella late, so I was already kinda in trouble. I was glad I was here at the club meeting, even though we have to figure out what we're gonna do for the festival.  
"I was thinking we could put up some decorations, ya know, like any other festival decorations. It doesn't really matter." Natsuki said, once everyone had gotten here.  
"I was going for a themed look..." Monika said.  
"We could have our decorations book–themed! We are a literature club after all." Sayori said.  
"Yes, but there is also a book club, and I'm pretty sure they're going to put up book–themed decorations too." Yuri said.  
"Well, why not have all our favorite genres as a theme for the decorations?" I asked.  
"That's not a bad idea." Monika said.  
"She's right." Yuri said.  
"It doesn't seem like a bad idea..." Natsuki said.  
"And, it's not." I said, getting to my backpack and pulling out all the things I packed.  
Which were, you might have guessed already, the decorations I suggested. Yes, I came prepared.  
"Wow." Said Sayori. "I was not expecting that."  
I walked back to the others, holding all the decorations in my hands.  
The girls took the ones that correlated with their genre the most, and I was left with pretty much nothing but the balloons I planned to blow up.  
We decided to do the balloons last, so they wouldn't lose air over the week.  
We immediately got to work, and everyone was actually pretty good at setting up decorations.  
"Hey, can you pass me the tape?"  
"Yeah, hold on, oh, damn it, I dropped it."  
"I'll get it!"  
"Hey Lee, come hold this–yeah, just like that, and...done!"  
Pretty soon, the room was decorated with all the genres that everyone loved. It looked pretty good.  
"Okay everyone! We spent all the club time doing this, but it looks amazing! See you all tomorrow!" Monika said.  
I walked home with Sayori, and she wasn't really talkative today. For some strange reason...  
"Alright, goodbye Lee!" Sayori said as she walked to the house right next to mine, and went inside.  
I jumped on my bed the second I got to my room, and fell asleep. Man, I loved this. I kinda wished this would never end.


	11. Which One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee has to choose which Doki to set up the festival with. Who will he choose? Will he find a different way? Find out in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. You guessed it. I'm still promoting Greatest-Hits. It's good...I promise.

# A Chance to Start Over

### Which One?

#### Lee's POV

I woke up the next morning, and luckily, I didn't wake up late.  
I got ready, and went out the door. I met up with Sayori.  
"So, why'd you wake up late yesterday?" She asked me.  
"I stayed up late watching anime."  
She looked at me.  
"Why would you do that? You knew you had school in the morning..." She said, trailing off.  
"I don't know. I tried to finish the season."  
I actually did not know why I woke up late. I tried to lie to Sayori, cause that would be better than saying 'i don't know' to her, cause then she'd make you tell the truth.  
"So, are you gonna do it again?" She asked, sounding exactly like someone's mom.  
"No."  
"Good."  
She patted me on the head. It felt nice.  
We eventually made it to school, and we said goodbye.  
As always, I went to my classroom and sort-of paid attention to today's lesson. It was okay, it's still stuff that I had already learned, but I still stick with it. So all the nerds, watch out. While you're trying to figure out this question, I already mastered it. So now I'm the smartest kid in our grade, which is something I would never dream of in real life, cause only the really smart kids could do that.  
Anyways, I'm getting off topic.  
The day finally ended, and thank God, cause no one wanted to stay any longer at school, it was a really bad day for everyone. How I know, I'm not sure. Even the air felt like it was down today. But after school, I sure wasn't. I was about to see the girls I dreamed of everyday.  
I opened the door to the Literature Club, and I was greeted with silence, unexpectedly.  
The girls were busy talking about little extra things they wanted to do for the festival.  
"I was thinking we could make some banners, filled with the words of true literature, like Shakespeare."  
"I could put some decorations on the tables! Like, I don't know, some books or whatever?"  
"I wanted to make cupcakes. No party is a party without food."  
Monika was the only one who didn't have an extra thing she wanted to do. She 'couldn't find anything she really, really wanted to do', or so she told me.  
I didn't wanna do anything extra either, cause I just wanted to spend time with my girls, but then I got an idea.  
"What if we all came to my house?"  
They looked at me for a second.  
"That, actually isn't a bad idea." Natsuki said.  
"Yeah, we could all work together!" Sayori said, obviously excited.  
"I wouldn't mind that." Yuri said.  
Monika shrugged.  
"Why not?" She said.  
So now they were all coming to my house, and I needed to get ready.

Please don't let this be a disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you liked this so far, you are welcome to give me requests! I should update this daily, but the chapters might get too long, so it might be the next day. Anyway, thanks for reading! -DDLC_Stories


End file.
